1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoelectric generator, that is, a device capable of generating electricity from a heat source. It especially aims at the exploitation of the thermal power generated by certain types of equipment, for example, electronic boxes or car mufflers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In certain mobile devices, for example, telephones, watches, or pacemakers, piezoelectric microgenerators have been used to generate electricity from the mechanical vibrations resulting from the user's movements. This enables to at least partially recharge the device batteries. A disadvantage of such a solution is that it cannot be used in the case of fixed equipment, for example, a television set.
Devices capable of directly converting heat into electricity by the Seebeck effect have also been provided. It has indeed been observed that a potential difference appears at the junction of two conductive materials submitted to a temperature difference. However, such devices have a very low efficiency. In practice, the use of the Seebeck effect is mainly limited to temperature measurement applications.